Maybe Someday
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Chandler isn't ready for a baby yet, but maybe someday he will be. Rachel/Chandler multichap.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago...enjoy!**

Rachel looked down at her baby boy, a few tears forming in her eyes. She cradled him in her arms, whispering the words to an old lullaby she had sung to her sister when she was younger. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. . ."

"He's gorgeous." Rachel's head snapped towards the door where Chandler stood, smiling softly.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Can I hold him? I mean, I know you don't want me as a father role for him, and I don't blame you, but can I at least be able to say I held my son the day he was born?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in expectation.

"Okay." She handed him the baby, supporting his head gently.

"He has your eyes." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

"And your hair."

"Yeah, I-I see it."

"Mm. So, what's his name?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Chandler." She replied simply, stroking his blonde tufts.

"Yeah?" He questioned, misinterpreting what she meant.

She stifled a giggle and then said, "No, he's called Chandler, idiot. After his daddy."

"That's two named after me!" He joked, grinning.

"You know, Chan, this is the first time we've talked properly in like, nine months." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why you shouldn't sleep with your best friend, Rach. It fucks up your friendship, and now, I'm moving away because I'm not allowed to be near my son." He forced a laugh and looked down at Chandler Jr.

"Chandler Green. Has a nice ring to it, I think." He supplies, filling the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess. How . . . how about Chandler Bing Jr.?"

"You really mean it?" He asked.

"Yeah, because then he'll know your name when he's older if he ever wants to find you. Because I won't stop him, y'know. You're one of the best people I know, Chan. I just don't think a baby is the best thing for you. I'd rather you left us now than when he's older. I'm going to tell him all about you, I promise, and if he ever wants to get in touch with you, I'll help him, okay? I'll give him your number and tell him to give you a call."

"I'll be waiting at the end of the line." He said with a sad smile.

"And I promise you, I won't make you the bad guy in this. In fact, I'll tell him all about it. Actually, can you take a photo?"

He nodded, taking the Polaroid camera off of the table and wrapped one arm around Rachel's shoulder and supported baby Chandlers neck with his arm. Smiling, he snapped the picture and after a moment it came out.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I brought the video camera, for Mon to tape his birth, so can I take a video for him? I'll give you the camera to let him see it when he's older." He requested.

"Sure." She grabbed his bag from down the side of her bed and took the camera out. She placed it on the table and turned it on.

"Hey, Chandler. It's me, Chandler. Your dad. The original Chandler Bing. I want you to know that I wanted to father you, I really did. But I can't do it. I promise, one day I'll come back and maybe your mom can trust me. While she was pregnant with you, I fucked up a lot. So much that I'm not allowed to be around you. Well, I love you so damn much. And I wanna be your dad. Don't you ever think that you weren't good enough for me, because you're too good for me. I'll be back someday, son. That's a promise I'm going to keep."

She turned the camera off and stared at Chandler. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I messed up, so I have to pay."

"So does he, though. I love you, Chandler." She kissed his lips softly and then pulled back. "More than you know."

"I love you too, Rachel Karen Green."

"Shut up with the full names . . . Chandler Muriel Bing." He grinned at her and stared down at the now sleeping baby.

"I would kill to stay with you, buddy, but I can't. I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead and then turned to Rachel. "I'd love to stay with you too. I'll be coming back for you, and that's a promise." And with that, he left and disappeared to Chicago. And he stuck to his promise. Seven years later, he returned to New York City and rebuilt his old life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter hopefully explains the best friendship between Rachel and Chandler. Lisa, I hope you're happy with this. I did not appreciate your tone in your review, but hey ho, what you gonna do? Anyway, Bailey, thanks for reviewing. Ignore her, she's my best friend. I originally had this story set in 2001, then 2003, but I figured 1996 would be better. I like this chapter, it's better than most of the stuff I've written. Lets get on with the chapter then.**

* * *

_January 26th 1996_

Rachel held her breath as she glanced at the stick in her hand. She didn't want it to be true. God, no. Chandler was her best friend. Well, one of them. They'd grown closer over the past few months and then it had happened. She had been drunk and so had he. She was dwelling over some guy that she had forgotten's name and somehow, just somehow, she found her lips locked with his. The kiss was tender at first, his lips just resting on hers ever-so-slightly. She had kissed back after a minute. And in a whim, she'd placed her hand on his cheek and pulled herself closer to him.

This shouldn't of been happening. No, they would regret it the next morning. Hooking up with one of the people closest to you is the stupidest idea you'd ever hear. But for now, she'd stick to kissing him, because his lips were soft and tasted like hot chocolate.

So, Rachel brought herself to look at the pregnancy test. And there it was, plain as day. Pregnant. She was pregnant with Chandler Bing's baby. Nobody outside the two of them had a clue about the hookup and in nine months she would be giving birth to his baby. This was fucked up.

And she regretted making her next action, but she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, so who cares? She reached for the mobile that was thrown on the coffee table beside her and selected his number.

_Hey, can u come over?_

She pressed send before she could stop herself. She knew she'd been fucking up a lot. She was 26 years old and pregnant with her best friends baby. So, great. Her life was working out fucking perfectly. Before she knew it, a stern knock on the door came and his sweet voice followed. "Hey, Rach."

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse. She hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her face as she stared at the object that was respectively going to ruin her life. Why should she have a baby when Monica wanted one so much more? More importantly, why should she have one first?

"Can I come in?" She had almost forgotten he was there, standing behind the door and waiting for her to let him in.

"Sure..."

"What's up?" Genuine concern showed in his voice as Chandler sat on the armchair across from her, his arms lazily crossed across his chest.

"We did a bad thing, Chandler. And it's not gonna have a very good ending."

"What?" He was confused. They had promised never to speak of the night again; it was like a curse. Because if they talked about it, it was confirmation that it had really happened.

"I'm..." She let a sigh escape her mouth. It was going to get a lot more real if she told him. She considered not doing that, saying it was some random guy, but he would know. It had only happened a little under a week ago, and they had ignored it. She had a funny feeling something wasn't write, and that and unprotected sex never mix well. "Pregnant."

"W-what? No, how do you- it hasn't even been a-" He paused for a moment before deciding on a simple word. "How?"

"I'm sure you took the classes." She breathed. Yes, it was mean, but at that point, she didn't give a flying fuck.

"Rach." His voice was warning but soft. As if he was scolding her for joking at such a time, but also comforting her.

"Chandler...what the fuck am I gonna do? You're not ready to be a dad."

"Thanks for the moral support!" He yelled, scowling at the blonde.

"Fuck off."

"It's a little too late for that! In nine months, you'll be pushing my fucking baby through your vagina."

"Thanks for the reminder." Her tone was cold, but she was past caring. He was being a dick and she didn't give a shit.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not sure I do. Enlighten me."

"For fucks sake, Rachel! Grow up." She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes.

"Stop being such a dick."

"Fuck. Off." He growled.

"What happened to you? I don't know you anymore!"

"Well you kinda sprung the whole "you're gonna be a dad" thing on me. I'm 27, Rach."

"And I'm 26." She knew she was being a bitch. But for fucks sake, didn't she deserve it? He was being a complete and utter bastard and he wouldn't shut up.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He said, getting to his feet. This time, he sounded scared. Scared, sad, sorry. He was terrified at the thought of being dependant on a human life. The thought of being a role model for someone so young. Because he wasn't a role model. Not in the slightest. He was bitching off his pregnant best friend, and soon he was going to have her kid. He could picture it. The baby had his hair and her nose. He laughed slightly at that, because she would frown and insist on her getting a nose job. It would have a cute smile and terrible luck in the romance department. It would have his best features and her worst. But most importantly, they'd be a family. And goddamnit, they'd be a happy one.

He would bring her breakfast in bed just because he wanted to. He'd burn the toast and undercook the eggs and the coffee would taste absolutely horrific but she would eat it all because he'd put the thought into it. He'd surprise her at work with flowers and chocolates and she would brag to the customers about how sweet her boyfriend Chandler was. He would play with the baby when she was out working, and then tell her about it when they were in bed that night. He'd take her to weddings and they'd send out Christmas cards together. All of that stuff scared him shitless, but he wanted to do it with her. He really did. But now, the focus was that he was a complete dick and had probably fucked up any chance of any of that stuff happening.


End file.
